1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rapier clamp for an inserting or bringer rapier and to a rapier weaving machine with a rapier clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Are known which have a first and a second clamping member which are pivotally arranged relative to one another about a common axis in order to clamp a weft thread and which have a spring which biases the clamping members towards one another and produces the clamping force. The two clamping members form an entry gap and an adjoining clamping section within which the weft thread is clamped.
It proves disadvantageous that such rapier clamps have a clamping location which is loaded by spring force, due to which the thread is relatively strongly stressed and the insertion of differently structured threads under the same clamping force is greatly restricted.